ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling Series
Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling is an American animated television series that originally aired on CBS Saturday mornings from September 14, 1985 to October 18, 1986, with reruns airing until June 27, 1987. Produced by DIC Entertainment, the same production company behind The Real Ghostbusters, it featured animated adventures of popular WWF wrestling stars from the time, including its title character Hulk Hogan and his group of wrestlers fighting against a group of rogue wrestlers led by Roddy Piper. Although the actual wrestlers appeared in live action segments, they did not provide the voices for their animated counterparts. Hulk Hogan was voiced by future Everybody Loves Raymond star Brad Garrett, Roddy Piper was voiced by Charlie Adler, and Junkyard Dog was voiced by James Avery. Episodes * "A Lesson In Scouting" (October 12, 1985, Season 1) - Tito Santana, Wendi Richter and Junkyard Dog take the Grizzly Scouts on a camping trip, and that includes the Fabulous Moolah's niece, Dangerous Donna. Donna misbehaves throughout the trip, even getting Wendi (voiced by Jodi Carlisle) covered in some gunk that causes her to exclaim, "I've been slimed!" This episode was one of three ("Rock 'N Zombies" and "The Duke of Piperton" being the other two) edited into a one-hour special that is believed to have aired in primetime on CBS around the time the series premiered.Star-News - September 14, 1985 (page 1D) This special is available on the "Round 1: The Champs Win Again" VHS released in 1987 by Lorimar Home Video's "Kideo Video" label, which includes the live-action segments and about a minute of the "Land of a Thousand Dances" music video (off of 1985's The Wrestling Album). * "Ghost Wrestlers" (October 4, 1986, Season 2) - Hulk Hogan and his crew use Ghostbusters-style equipment to help an old wrestler rid his boarding house of ghosts. (The back of the SP-speed VHS incorrectly says it's a retirement home.) What's rather surprising is that the actual Ray Parker Jr. song is used, but only eight seconds from the instrumental intro portion of it. Even though his vocals aren't used, Ray is listed in the end credits: "Ghostbusters, performed by Ray Parker, Jr., Courtesy of Arista Records". The series was produced by DiC, who also produced The Real Ghostbusters. The episode is available by itself on SP-speed VHS and is included with "Superfly Express" on WWF's EP-speed "Vol. 4" VHS release. Trivia * On page 16 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, at the top of the page is a team from the Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling episode "Ghost Wrestlers" starring Captain Lou Albano, Wendi Richter, Hulk Hogan. See Also * Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, %26 References * Ghostbusters Cameos External Links * Spook Central - The Ghostbusters 'n' Wrestling Connection - contains a video clip of the "A Lesson In Scouting" Ghostbusters reference * Ghost Wrestlers short References Gallery Primary rockwrestling_ghostwrestlers01.jpg|"Ghost Wrestlers" Title Screen rockwrestling_ghostwrestlers02.jpg|"Ghost Wrestlers" rockwrestling_ghostwrestlers03.jpg|"Ghost Wrestlers" rockwrestling_ghostwrestlers04.jpg|"Ghost Wrestlers" rockwrestling_ghostwrestlers05.jpg|"Ghost Wrestlers" rockwrestling_ghostwrestlers06.jpg|"Ghost Wrestlers" End Credits rockwrestling_ghostwrestlers07.jpg|"Ghost Wrestlers" VHS Box Front rockwrestling_ghostwrestlers08.jpg|"Ghost Wrestlers" VHS Box Back rockwrestling_ghostwrestlers09.jpg|"Ghost Wrestlers" Close-Up of VHS Box Back Secondary Canon GhostWrestlersGetRealIssue2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 Category:Tributes, Spoofs, & References